carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
.4: Never Rest
'.4: Never Rest ('alternatively known as 'NeveRest) '''is the first series of Chapter IV and the first season of Never Rest series. It releases the part 1 on Sept. 13, 2015, and part 2 on Sept. 20, 2015. Plot Synopsis Part 1: Explorer's Awakening The series starts when Ranger & Land Cruiser are seen walking around. Until they saw the helicopter heading to the CTC (A scene before the "DieRanged: The Vengeful One" ends). Land Cruiser tells Ranger about his brother Everest after being impaled by MU-X and also because of The Hiatus. He can't ever realize that his decision marks their deaths permanently, but he thanked that The Hiatus final remorse makes him reincarnated after the Fall of the Exzylum. Suddenly, Ranger hears a loud noise coming to them. Land Cruiser brutally swings his cross hammer around to check who it is or who are they for. but after the cross hammer returns to Land Cruiser, Explorer appears quickly blinks in Ranger's back and warns and says "there is no turning back, Wildtrak. You f*cking killed my goddamn brother". Ranger insisted that he is not the reason for Eco-S death, Eco-S made his decision which he step on Navara's shadows and shoot himself results of his death and also makes Navara's death. After Ranger explains everything, Land Cruiser signals him to ducked and he brutally threw his cross hammer to Explorer. But Explorer pixelated himself to dodge the incoming cross hammer to him and skilled to Land Cruiser called "Grievous Slash Pixelation 2.0" (Explorer dashes forward and swings twice into a target). Land Cruiser mounts his Cross -X to shield Explorer's slashes too bad that Explorer has a lot of penetration which Land Cruiser brutally blast away straightly. Land Cruiser tries to stand but he decided to signal Ranger to run since he (Explorer) wants Ranger to suffer a remorse. Ranger has seen fighting Explorer's remnants one by one but when he saw Land Cruiser's signal, He accepts and escapes quickly. Explorer still standing on Land Cruiser and he reminds "This is not the last time we will met, Cruiser. After I finished the Wildtrak... Mark my words, Thou shall not escape on the cross paths unless you die for" afterwards he quickly vanished on Land Cruiser's front. 3 hours after, Land Cruiser awakes after a massive impacts in his body, He really wants to help Ranger quickly but he don't know which way they go. So he search all the forest until he saw a snowy surroundings. Part 2: The Winter Extraordinary At the CTC, The helicopter has landed and D-Max got off, He saw Slaught-X speaks to the crowd saying that Ranger is no longer to be trusted anymore because he caused Eco-S to death. D-Max asks what happened until he noticed that Eco-S sacrifices just to save Ranger and kill Navara. He insists Slaught-X that "everyone dies because of their decisions", Slaught-X replies "I don't think so, Ranger is still the reason no matter what they said. If is saw him again there is no turning back". D-Max has a doubt about the effect of this situations. Back in the forest, Ranger seen escaping in the hands of Explorer and his remnants. but when he turn around a massive explosion impacts happens wherein he flew away through the cliff, He quickly grabs and hold beneath the cliff to prevent falling or causing his death thoroughly. but his hands is releasing out and he can't even take it anymore until someone grabs his hand and pulls him safely. When Ranger breaths out he shocked what he saw, it's Everest. (the last time he saw Everest is the day when the Doomsdeath assaults the CTC) Ranger appreciates and he wants to ask something for Everest but Everest says nothing and suddenly vanished in his front. Explorer is still hunting Ranger and he is literally pissed off so he destroy every step he take. Until he decides to use his "Observation Core X" (Explorer can see a target player in a radius area) "Finally, there is no escape for now, Wildtrak" he say before he rushed and initiates Ranger. However, Ranger has already sense that Explorer will come to him. Suddenly, An avalanche occurs before they clash and all of them is overwhelmed. A few moments later, Explorer awakes and he wondered about the situations that the avalanche will not occur in a flat surface. Until he noticed a room hideout, So he go to search if his doubts are corrected. Explorer checks and he saw Everest controlling/navigating the forest. Before Explorer initiates and destroy Everest he puts up his plan in his (Everest) necklace which it is occurring the situation happens before. Everest is busy navigating the forest, He hears a noise coming to him and blinks out in his back, He smiles and say "You can take whatever you want, but you will never achieve what you want for" Explorer pix-elated himself out and he warns Everest and quickly pointed his X-Slasher to his head. Everest says nothing and he just gives what Explorer wants just to secure his room hideout safely. Explorer wants his necklace so Everest give it since he has no choice. While Everest giving the necklace to Explorer. he saw Ranger outside looking at him but Ranger is just standing suddenly after Explorer receives the necklace he let Everest and place a C4. Everest pissed off that this is not wanted he expected. "The deal is done" he adds. Explorer replies "It is my undercover, Everest. I can do whatever I want either I take this now or killed the Wildtrak someday" exactly the c4 explodes and creates a massive explosion around destroying his (Everest) hideout and shuts the winter effects. Land Cruiser saw the massive explosion occurred, so he goes and when he got in there he unexpectedly saw Everest which is currently unstable due to the impacts. but gladly Ranger helps to recover him quickly. Everest & Land Cruiser hug each other and they can't believe that they are still alive after Fall of The Exzylum. Afterwards, Ranger saw the remnants of Explorer are backing out and he thinks Explorer is now escaping (making the story changed). and while Ranger is thinking about the plans of Explorer, Everest requests and make an agreement to be his duo partner. Land Cruiser approved this because he that Everest will trust him since he is proving it right now. Ranger comes closer to Land Cruiser and says "This we will be our Undercover mission". Part 3: The Doomsdeath (Halloween Special) At the Doomsdeath secret hideout, STX has seen operating Navara for his reincarnation. Before screen shuts, Navara's eyes seen awaken and STX warns everyone that "You can't escape against the darkness, Neither you'll face it nor death will fulfill you". The camera change direction to Escape preparing to assault the Ford Intl. Base, He know that their base will be destructed in any minutes. Until the screen shuts down. Deaths ''(None) Trivia * This series features the 2015 All-New Ford Everest, 2015 All-New Ford Ranger & the 2015 Ford Explorer & Toyota Land Cruiser. * Supposed to be the first series was the .4: Dark & Weapons but it is announced that it will be the second series. * The title of the series derived into two words: "Never" & "Everest" symbolizing the return of Everest. * It is confirmed that Everest has survived after being impaled by MU-X in Fall of The Exzylum. * This series continues the Ranger's Journey after the termination of DieRanged. * This series divided into 2 parts, The one which tells about Explorer's Awakening & The one which tells about Everest Life after The Exzylum.